De l'idiotie de la fuite
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Sasuke est le prisonnier de Neji, mais ne compte pas le rester. Pourtant, une fois sorti, la peur de l'autre le tient toujours en son pouvoir ... Neji/Sasu, Yaoi/Slash, Lemon, UA, Western, Two-Shot, Fini.
1. Partie 1

Série : Naruto

Titre : De l'idiotie de la fuite

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Nope

Rating : M ! Lemon ! Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : Two-shot, fini

Genre : Romance, Western, UA, PWP, Séquelle de Dans la poussière et dans le sang

Couple : Neji/Sasuke.

Résumé : Sasuke est le prisonnier de Neji, mais ne compte pas le rester. Pourtant, une fois sorti, la peur de l'autre le tient toujours en son pouvoir ...

Contexte : UA. Far west. Neji habite à Fresno, ou est retenu Sasuke, qui habite lui même à San Fransisco.

Note(s) : Comme je l'avais promis à Nani-sama, qui m'avait d'ailleurs aidé à trouver le scénario de Dans la poussière et dans le sang, je fais une séquelle avec pour personnages principaux Neji et Sasuke, et surtout un lemon.

De l'idiotie de la fuite

Partie 1/2

Une semaine ! Une putain de semaine qu'il était enfermé dans cette bordel de Dieu (_ndt : c'est pas un peu superflu ? Nda : Non. Sasuke PAS CONTENT !_ ) de chambre aux murs rouges ! Une saloperie de semaine qu'ils forniquaient à tout va. Ils mangeaient à peine, ne se lavaient pas, et ne sortaient pas du lit maintenant totalement défoncé.

Neji était partit depuis quelques temps, on avait presque défoncé la porte pour le faire sortir. Une affaire urgente qu'on avait dit. Il n'arrivait pas à dire quel laps de temps s'était écoulé, il était beaucoup trop shooté.

Et ce parce que, le trafiquant l'avait drogué. Oh, pas au début, non ! Il assurait très bien seul. Mais le temps passait et il fatiguait, et il commençait à se rebeller. Alors il avait commencé par un encens âpre et capiteux, qui lui avait engourdis les sens. Ils s'étaient replongés dans la luxure avec encore plus d'entrain, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'habitue et combatte le poison. Manger un peu pour ressourcer son corps fatigué avait aidé, ainsi que la nuit complète qui avait suivi.

Il avait tenté de héler le jeune vendeur de journaux dans la rue pour connaître la date mais Neji l'avait interrompu. Il lui avait fait fumé une substance étrange et c'était repartit pour quelques rounds. Il gardait un souvenir flou de ces moments mais dès que cela redevenait clair dans sa tête, il voyait Neji lui faire reprendre une dose. Et il était sûr que la seule chose qui avait interrompu ce cycle de drogue et de sexe était l'affaire urgente qui l'avait arraché à la chambre.

Vraiment, ils n'étaient pas sortis, ni l'un ni l'autre de cette putain de chambre depuis une semaine. Quelqu'un amenait la nourriture et vidait le pot de chambre mais il ne se souvenait pas de la personne. Il devait être trop à l'ouest pendant les passages.

En attendant, il devait trouver comment se sortir de là car il doutait fort que le trafiquant le laisse repartir s'il le lui demandait gentiment. La fenêtre comportait des barreaux. C'était compréhensible, au premier étage d'une ville tachée par la souillure du crime. Ils ne faisaient pas trop prison, c'était joliment ouvragé avec des courbes, mais c'était quand même des barreaux. La maison elle même était en brique, et plutôt d'apparence bourgeoise. Les barreaux aux fenêtres et les lourdes portes en chêne dans toute la maison ne semblaient gêner personne, comme si c'était normal de trouver un maison blindée dans une ville comme Fresno..

D'ailleurs, la porte de la chambre était évidemment fermée. Il avait entendu le cliquetis de la serrure quand Neji était sortit et ce malgré le brouillard qui gênait ses sens. Les murs rouges et bordeaux l'oppressaient, les tapisseries lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, le trop plein de décoration lui donnait envie de vomir. Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas être enfermé.

Quand il s'en sentit la force, il s'assit et chercha son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas rester nu pendant tout son séjour, même s'il se sentait sale et couvert de sueur. Il chercha sa ceinture, mais s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparue. Il y avait accroché son six-coup, quelques balles, et une petite sacoche avec un petit couteau et d'autres choses moins utiles dans l'immédiat.

Sentant sa tête tourner, il se recoucha et piqua un somme.

Le soleil se couchait quand il se réveilla. Il avait dormi quelques heures et avait éliminé la drogue dans son sang. Il avait donc l'esprit plus clair et semblait pouvoir se tenir debout et marcher. Il inspecta plus attentivement la pièce, mais ne trouva rien de plus que la veille. La fenêtre était toujours aussi infranchissable, et la porte toujours aussi épaisse.

Par contre il pensa à inspecter le plancher qui était d'apparence homogène et bien posé. Cependant Sasuke trouva une latte qui se soulevait en poussant le lit. Il ne voulut pas poursuivre dans sa découverte, craignant de se faire surprendre et préféra attendre de savoir si on viendrait le nourrir, et peut être qu'il apprendrait des choses grâce à la personne qui viendrait. La pièce comportait seulement un lit, il n'y a avit rien de plus à inspecter.

Il fit bien de renoncer pour l'instant, car moins d'une demie heure après avoir tout remis en place, un bruit de clef se fit entendre. Le brun se releva de sa position allongée et s'assit sur le lit, attendant de voir la personne entrer.

Un garçon brun d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'année entra. Sasuke l'aurait prit pour un moine s'il portait une tonsure à cause de sa coupe au bol. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait des sourcils très fournis, de grands yeux ronds et noirs, et un sourire désarmant. Il était habillé d'un maillot de corps et d'un pantalon de toile de plusieurs verts indéterminés – cette couleur était difficile à faire tenir sur des tissus de qualité moyenne, voir de mauvaise qualité. Le garçon portait un plateau avec un bol de soupe, des légumes, un peu de viande et une pâtisserie. Avec un bonjour tonitruant, il déposa le plateau sur le lit.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Sasuke sans méchanceté,

-Lee, pour vous servir Monsieur Sasuke, »

L'Uchiha fut un peu déstabilisé par la réponse. Pour le servir ? Il n'était pas prisonnier ?

« -Sais-tu ce qu'on a fait de mon cheval et de mes affaires ?

-On m'a demandé de vous informer sur ça justement. Votre cheval est dans un box privé au nom des Hyuuga dans l'étable de la ville. Il sera bien traité. Quant à vos affaires, elles ont été récupérées à votre chambre d'hôtel et conservées.

-Je pourrais les récupérer ?

-Je crains que non. J'ai l'autorisation de vous donner des vêtements, mais on m'a dit que si je jugeais cela nécessaire de vous donner ceux du maitre. Question de sécurité on m'a dit.

-D'accord. Ce sera toujours toi qui viendras ? »

Lee haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne sais pas. Je le ferais jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise d'arrêter.

-Bien. Combien de repas par jour ?

-Deux, matin vers dix-onze heure et soir vers huit-neuf heure. J'apporterais le soir de quoi vous changer et de quoi vous laver. Le matin je peux vous apporter de quoi vous occuper. Il y a une bibliothèque ici.

-Bien. Apporte moi ce que tu peux trouver d'intéressant. »

Le sourire de Lee se ternit.

« -Je ne sais pas lire.

-Bon, alors on va faire comme ça : tu vas aller dans la bibliothèque et me dire quelles sortes de livres il y a. Les couvertures en cuir sont très bien, en simple papier sont moins intéressantes, et des feuilles volantes, et bien, disons que ce ne sera pas nos affaires et qu'on risque de toucher à des papiers importants. Tu reviens demain matin me dire ça.

-D'accord monsieur ! Bonne nuit ! »

Bon, il avait eu les informations qu'il souhaitait sans trop de mal. Il allait avoir le temps entre le repas du matin et celui du soir de creuser la piste de la latte. En attendant, il allait manger un vrai repas, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques jours. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien, mais eut tendance à le rendre somnolant. Il s'allongea pour faire passer la sensation puis s'endormit.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin quand Lee entra dans la chambre. Il avait dormi quinze heures ! Lee babilla à propos de la bibliothèque, mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas vraiment. On l'avait encore drogué. On avait versé un somnifère dans sa nourriture. Il répondit distraitement à propos de livres, de chemise et de bain, puis Lee le laissa seul, plongé dans ses pensées.

Neji avait du faire donner des ordres pour que Sasuke se tienne tranquille. Peut être jusqu'à son retour. Combien de temps comptait-il le garder ? L'accord avait été bafoué et il s'était fait avoir. Mais pourquoi le séquestrer ? Il ne pouvait pas se trouver d'autres esclaves sexuels ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il décida de se méfier des plats dorénavant. La dose ne devait pas être si forte et surement pas dans tous les plats. Sinon il aurait dormis trois jours sans se réveiller. Il avait appris à repérer les poisons, et les somnifères n'étaient pas si éloignés.

En attendant, il devait aller voir cette drôle de latte. Il espérait vraiment que c'était un passage secret ou une cache, et pas un vulgaire et décevant accroc dans le magnifique parquet. Il poussa le lit en silence, et chercha avec le bout des doigts la chose. Il l'avait vraiment trouvé par hasard la veille, mais c'était bien là. Il la trouva. Elle se soulevait. Elle s'enlevait même !

Il la retira précautionneusement. Il y avait un trou en dessous. Profond. Il ne voyait pas le fond. Il se pencha et aperçu un objet. Il l'attrapa et vit que c'était un petit coffre, comme une boite. Il la posa à coté de lui et chercha dans le trou s'il y avait autre chose. Les parois étaient dures comme du ciment et fraiches, sans aucune irrégularité. Le reste du plancher était correctement mis, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Il remit la planche et repoussa le lit. Il s'y assit et examina la boite. Elle était laquée comme si elle provenait de chine, d'un joli bois brun plein de taches claires. Il y a avait un petit fermoir simple, qu'il suffisait de soulever, ce qu'il fit. Sur du velours rouge, était posé une clef. Une simple clef. Qu'ouvrait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-on caché là ? Ouvrait-elle quelque chose de précieux ? Précieux pour Neji ? La serrure se trouvait-elle dans la maison ou dehors ?

Il doutait que ce soit la clef de la chambre, mais il essaya tout de même. Cela ne fonctionna évidement pas. Il resta allongé sur le lit à réfléchir et à observer l'objet jusqu'à ce que Lee arrive. Il pouvait à présent dessiner la clef à force de l'avoir regardé.

Lee apporta la nourriture, des vêtements propres et un livre à la couverture de cuir. Un Jane Austen. Il l'avait déjà lu mais il fallait bien s'occuper … Le jeune homme resta pour lui parler pendant son repas. La vraie raison était qu'il devait ramener le plateau puis une bassine et de l'eau chaude, mais il aimait parler à Sasuke, même s'il répondait très peu.

Sasuke apprit qu'il avait été recueilli très jeune par Neji et qu'il était désormais sous son aile. Il n'était pas son successeur, mais on lui conserverait une bonne place dans la hiérarchie plus tard, puisqu'il commençait à apprendre et à entreprendre les petits secrets.

Sasuke réussit à l'orienter et le fit parler de Naruto et Gaara. Il les connaissait apparemment depuis quelques années. Ils étaient restés pas mal de temps auprès d'eux avant de partir. Lee avait regretté leur départ car ils étaient très gentils avec lui et ne l'excluait pas, bien au contraire. Les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé dans la maison lui avait fait très plaisir, bien qu'ils aient paru préoccupé.

Lee disparut quelques secondes avec le plateau et réapparut avec une bassine et une grande carafe. Il la vida dans la bassine et sortit chercher de nouveau de l'eau. Sasuke se déshabilla et entra dans la bassine, qui n'avait qu'un fond d'eau. La nuit n'était pas si fraiche, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre pour avoir de l'eau chaude. Après plusieurs voyages, la bassine fut remplie et Sasuke rincé du savon apporté par le jeune garçon. Il se prélassa un peu, se sécha et aida Lee à vider l'eau savonneuse par la fenêtre, n'ayant pas le droit de le suivre dans la maison pour l'aider et Lee étant trop faible pour trainer une bassine avec autant d'eau sur une telle distance.

Sasuke se coucha ce soir là propre, dans des vêtements propres et des draps propres, apportés aussi par le jeune homme. Il avait fait attention en mangeant, mais n'avait rien trouvé de suspect. Il sentait que sa fatigue était normale, alors il s'endormit sereinement.

Le lendemain fut le troisième jour depuis le départ précipité de Neji. Il devait se dépêcher de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne revienne. Il ne serait surement plus absent très longtemps. Et il se doutait qu'en connaissant sa réputation, Neji donne l'ordre de renforcer la surveillance par la suite. En plus, plus de temps signifiait plus de plans d'évasion. S'il ne le faisait pas le lendemain, il aurait vraiment du mal par la suite.

Il décida de voir si on essayait à nouveaux de le droguer. Si c'était le cas il ferait manger Lee, le retiendrait dans la chambre et sortirait. Le gamin ne semblait pas trop savoir qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici, ni pourquoi on le retenait. Il ne devait pas trop poser de question, ce qui était une bonne chose dans le milieu qui était le sien.

Si on n'essayait plus de le droguer, il pourrait toujours assommer le garçon. Toutefois il espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Il lut le roman jusqu'à ce que son jeune ami arrive. Cette fois, il le laissa seul pour manger et revint une demi-heure plus tard. Il devait être occupé.

Il gouta avec précaution la nourriture. Il n'y avait aucune trace de drogue. Il en venait même à douter d'avoir été drogué la première fois. Peut être était-ce juste une réaction de son corps suite à la semaine qu'il avait passé ? Il décida de mettre la question de coté. Il n'aurait surement jamais la réponse, et d'une certaine façon, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de s'enfuir.

Il occupa son après midi avec la fin d'Orgueil et Préjugé. Avant que Lee arrive, il prépara son plan d'attaque. Il devait d'abord déterminer où étaient ses affaires. Lee le lui dirait surement sans trop de difficultés. Il fallait ensuite le neutraliser. Il était bien plus jeune que lui, beaucoup plus petit et surement moins bien entrainé. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'entrainement spécial, sinon il serait dans l'obligation de lui faire mal. Ensuite il devait repérer l'emplacement du placard, puis sortir, trouver la grange, récupérer Oro, son cheval, et se barrer le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer.

Enfin, se faire repérer, il avait le temps de le faire mille fois pendant son échappée. Il lui faudrait être extrêmement prudent. Sa liberté et sa vie seraient grandement menacées.

Lee frappa à la porte, l'ouvrit et entra. Il portait comme à son habitude le plateau et des vêtements propres. Sasuke commença à manger et le retint par un début de conversation. Il lui demanda pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais appris à lire dans la maison, dévia habilement sur divers sujets, et réussit à lui tirer les informations qu'il souhaitait obtenir.

Quand il eut fini, il laissa Lee débarrasser, et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Quand il l'eut ouvert, Sasuke était derrière lui, dans son dos. Il lui frappa violemment la nuque, et le jeune garçon s'effondra dans ses bras. Il le plaça dans son lit et entrebâilla la porte. Personne dans le vestibule. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, là où était le placard en question. Deuxième étage, à droite au fond. Il ne croisa personne, et n'entendit aucun bruit. A croire que personne ne vivait ici, sauf Lee.

Il trouva le placard, et toutes ses affaires, vérifia qu'elles y étaient toute et s'apprêta à partir. Mais il remarqua un petit coffre laqué, comme celui de la chambre, mais pourvue d'une serrure. Il ne voulait pas rester plus de temps dans cette maison morte donc il la prit dans son sac et sortit toujours aussi discrètement. Il passa par derrière, par la porte de la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette ruelle et en jetant des coups d'œil sur les artères, il ne vit presque personne. Les gens dehors avaient des armes à la ceinture, et gardaient prudemment le poing dessus, au cas où. La ville ne devait pas être sure.

Sasuke réfléchit rapidement. L'étable devait se trouver à la sortie de la ville, mais il ne l'avait pas vue à son arrivée. Elle devait donc se trouver à l'opposé de l'entrée qu'il avait empruntée. Il se dirigea vers le sud, prudemment, se cachant des hommes armés, et atteignit sans encombre l'écurie. Orochimaru était au fond, dans un boxe spacieux et propre. Son équipement était posé sur l'étagère du boxe. Ses possédions étaient maintenant au complet.

Il scella son cheval sans faire de bruit, et vérifia en jetant un coup d'œil dehors que personne ne venait. Rassuré, il monta et partit au galop vers le sud, bien décidé à faire un détour avant de rentrer à San Francisco.

Il alla jusqu'à la ville la plus proche de Fresno, et acheta des vivres pour lui et son cheval. Ensuite, il chevaucha sans discontinuer pendant quatre jours pour arriver à San Francisco, complètement éreinté. Pourtant, il ne prit pas le temps de se reposer. Il confia son cheval à son domestique et posa son sac de toile, puis reparti pour l'hôtel de Police.

Kiba fut surpris de voir arriver Sasuke. Il pensait qu'il n'en aurait pas fini avec ces criminels insaisissables avant au moins une semaine. Il fut encore plus étonné par l'allure fatiguée et débraillée de son ami. Ses cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés dans des brindilles, couverts de poussière. Ses yeux étaient cernés de mauve, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps, les vaisseaux apparents. Ses habits étaient couverts de sable et le bout de sa cape était déchirée. Mais surtout, la peur se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'Uchiha ?

Kiba envoya valser ses obligations, attrapa son ami par le bras et le fit sortir avec lui. Il l'emmena dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville et le fit s'assoir à une table. Il voulut le faire parler, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir fut qu'il s'était mis à dos Neji Hyuuga et qu'il lui fallait une protection, une très haute protection.

Kiba réfléchit. Si Sasuke avait fait quelque chose qui avait déplut à Neji Hyuuga, le meilleur moyen de rester en vie était de disparaître. Hélas, le brun n'accepterait jamais un conseil aussi extrême. Il devait donc assigné quelques un de ses hommes à sa protection. Mais fallait quand même essayer de le convaincre d'aller s'installer ailleurs. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait un pied à terre à San Francisco.

Sasuke ne voulut rien entendre. Il ne fuirait pas plus. Il resterait chez lui et attendrait de pied ferme le contrebandier, il serait près à l'affronter cette fois. Peut être même qu'il lui ferait cracher l'emplacement de la planque de Naruto. En attendant, il allait se reposer et se calmer. Et surtout se préparer.

Kiba soupira. Jamais il ne ferait entendre raison à cette tête de mule.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Kiba rendait régulièrement visite à son ami, ils dinaient ensemble de temps en temps, il laissait un homme devant chez Sasuke à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Sasuke s'était remis au sport, à l'équitation et au tir. Il était en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Kiba pensait que le brun n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour réagir de cette manière.

Plus le temps passait plus Sasuke pensait que Neji ne viendrait plus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu par cela. Plus le temps passait et moins il était sur ses gardes. Neji devait l'avoir oublié, ou ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était ce barbouillement dans son ventre quand il pensait ça.

Deux mois après son enlèvement, Sasuke était dans sa cuisine, seul. Il avait renvoyé chez elle sa domestique, Karin, et faisait lui même son repas. Il avait appris avec Kabuto, l'ancien domestique de la famille, quand il était petit. Il trainait souvent dans ses pattes alors pour l'occuper, l'homme lui avait appris deux trois trucs.

Il préparait une potée aux choux. Le transistor était allumé, et il ondulait légèrement les hanches au son de la musique.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Il entendit la porte d'entrée être défoncée dans un grand bruit. Il y eu rapidement un claquement de pas vifs. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et quand l'intrus marcha vers lui. A peine eut-il le temps de penser qu'il avait laissé ses armes de l'autre coté de la pièce qu'on l'empoignait par derrière. Un couteau fut rapidement mit sous sa gorge.

Sasuke se statufia. Il pouvait entendre la respiration rapide de l'homme derrière lui. Était-ce un homme de Neji qui était venu le ramener ? Et pourquoi cet acharnement ? Il avait cessé de poursuivre Naruto et Gaara depuis un moment déjà ! Que lui voulait le bandit ?

« -Tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper, Sasuke ... »

Le souffle du brun se coupa. C'était Neji en personne qui le menaçait, chez lui, dans sa ville, malgré la protection de la police.

« -Comme tu as été malpoli … Tu es parti sans même dire au revoir. Mais j'ai su me rappeler les bonnes manières. Et je te les réapprendrais, Sasuke, fais moi confiance. »

Le couteau entailla légèrement la peau fine de son cou. Sasuke était complètement tétanisé. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il ne savait même pas ce que le contrebandier lui voulait !

« -Tu as même été un invité exécrable Sasuke. Tu as volé dans ma maison. Tu as volé quelque chose qui a une immense valeur pour moi. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler Sasuke ? »

Sa voix était doucereuse et empoisonnante. Sasuke trembla en l'entendant susurrer à son oreille. Non, il ne voyait pas à quoi faisait allusion l'homme. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, rien du tout. Il était la victime dans cette histoire.

« -Sasuke, rappelle toi, voyons. La clef et … la boite. »

La boite ? La boite ! En laque, chinoise ! Il ne l'avait jamais examiné. Il l'avait rangé avec ses affaires de vadrouille en rentrant précipitamment et l'avait complètement oublié ensuite. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle contenait.

Il essaya de se composer une voix neutre, et réussi, à quelques trémolos près.

« -Je ne l'ai jamais ouverte.

-Est-ce vraiment la vérité Sasuke ? Alors que crois-tu que contiens cette boite ? Le contenu est m'est très cher. »

Sasuke était surpris. Une importance sentimentale ? Neji pouvait avoir ce genre de faiblesse ? Quelle pouvait-elle être ?

« -Cela a un rapport avec ta famille ? »

À présent, Sasuke était plus curieux qu'apeuré. La curiosité avait toujours été un de ses plus gros défauts.

« -Bien, et plus précisément ?

-Un rapport avec ta cousine ?

-Tu te rapproches mais ce n'est pas ça.

-Tes parents ?

-Presque Sasuke.

-Un de tes parents ?

-C'est ça.

-Ta mère ? J'ai entendu dire que ton oncle avait tué ton père quand tu étais jeune, ce qui avait généré ta rébellion, mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu sur ta mère.

-Tu penses que ma mère est dans cette boite ? »

Neji semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Sa voix était sarcastique mais on sentait le sourire sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient tous deux oublié la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

« -Non, mais quelque chose qui te rappelle ta mère, qui lui a peut être appartenu. Un collier peut être ? Une bague ? Un bijou est un bon souvenir. Je porte moi même un crucifix qui appartenait à mon frère.

-Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça mais tu y es presque, mon petit Sasuke ... »

Le brun frissonna sous le souffle chaud dans son cou. Sa voix était à présent caressante. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« -Une photo ?

-Exactement. EXACTEMENT ! »

La colère de Neji monta d'un coup. Soudainement, il raffermit sa prise sur son couteau et colla la lame plus fermement sur la jugulaire de Sasuke. Il l'entendait respirer comme un taureau dans son oreille, furieux.

« -La seule et unique photo de ma mère, Sasuke, voilà ce que tu m'as volé ! Tout ce qui me reste de cette femme qui a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne ! Tout le reste a disparu, c'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à conserver ! »

Sasuke avait vraiment peur. Dans cet état de rage, qui sait ce qui pouvait prendre le bandit ?

« -Mais ce n'est pas le pire, tu avais pris la clef avec ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Je pensais que tu détruirais cette photo. Ou pire, que tu la profanerais. Pendant toute la chevauché, j'ai eu le temps de penser, vois-tu. À ce que tu avais fais, ce que tu ferais, et ce que moi j'allais faire. »

Sasuke déglutit. La situation était vraiment dangereuse pour lui à ce moment.

« -Mais ce que je n'ai vraiment pas digéré Sasuke, c'est ta trahison. Comment as-tu osé partir ?

-Trahison ? TRAHISON ? Je suis resté une semaine et demie, UNE SEMAINE ET DEMIE ! Au lieu des trois jours convenus ! Tu m'as emprisonné, alors que j'étais censé être là de mon plein gré ! Tu as fais de moi ton esclave, tu m'as drogué ! Je ne t'ai pas trahi, TU m'as trahi, Neji ! »

Dans sa fureur, Sasuke réussis à repousser son agresseur et à le faire reculer de deux pas. C'était bien assez pour qu'il atteigne le plan de travail avec son colt et ses couteaux de cuisine. Il avait maintenant l'avantage. Mais le temps qu'il se retourne pour faire face à son opposant, celui ci avait bougé aussi vite qu'un serpent et était déjà dans son dos.

Neji était trop près pour qu'il utilise son pistolet, Sasuke dut se résoudre à se battre avec lui au couteau. Il n'aimait pas ce type de combat. Il était beaucoup plus fort avec les armes à feu. En plus Neji était fort et très agile, et surtout rapide. Il devait l'éloigner pour pouvoir utiliser son calibre.

Il tenta de lui balancer quelques couteaux, mais Neji les esquiva sans reculer. Il avança même.

Sasuke était coincé contre le coin plan de travail, il ne pouvait qu'avancer, mais Neji lui bloquait le passage.

« -Qu'as tu fais du policier devant chez moi ?

-Un policier ? Tu veux dire le mec à moitié en civil qui roupille sur le banc d'en face ? C'est ça ta protection ? »

Sasuke jura dans sa barbe. S'il s'en sortait, il ferait de la vie de ce mec un enfer. Même s'il n'aurait pu arrêter seul le contrebandier, il aurait pu appeler des renforts. Là, il était destiné à se faire saigner comme un lapin.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, hein ? Tu vas me ramener de force à Fresno, avec ta précieuse boite ? Tu vas tuer toute les personnes auxquelles je tiens avant de me couper les deux mains ? Tu vas me taillader ici, dans ma propre cuisine ?

-Tu essayes de gagner du temps Sasuke. »

Neji plongea, mais Sasuke feinta. La lame déchira un peu sa chemise, quelques centimètres, au dessus de la hanche.

« -Ce n'est pas en parlant que tu arriveras à gagner. »

D'un geste vif, il visa l'épaule de Sasuke. Il ne réussit qu'à moitié à éviter l'attaque. La lame l'érafla et creusa une plaie sur le bras, et dessous de l'épaule.

Sasuke était mal, Neji avait largement l'avantage. Il ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

« -Alors, quel va être mon sort ? Quelle sera ma sentence ? »

Sasuke fanfaronnait, mais il n'en menait pas large. Il se voyait bien ligoté, trainé par le cheval de Neji jusqu'à Fresno, pour ensuite être drogué et servir de vide-couille aux hommes du bandit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La cruauté de cet homme n'était plus à démontrer.

« -Je n'ai pas encore décidé … Mais tu seras rapidement informé de ton sort. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Neji bondit sur lui, le désarma en balançant le couteau de cuisine loin dans la pièce et se colla à lui en lui attrapant les hanches.

« -Je crois que j'ai trouvé ... »

Il verrouilla une main sur ses fesses et de l'autre, celle qui tenait son couteau, il lui maintint la tête droite. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, forçant le passage des lèvres et des dents.

Sasuke voulu se débattre, mais le bandit resserra sa prise et appuya le couteau sur sa nuque, comme un avertissement. Sasuke cessa de bouger et se concentra sur le baiser. De toutes façons mieux valait faciliter les choses, cela lui ferait moins de torts. S'il acceptait de coucher avec le contrebandier, peut être que celui ci serait plus clément avec lui.

Il enleva ses mains du plan de travail derrière lui pour les poser sur les hanches de Neji et répondit au baiser. Cela sembla plaire à Neji qui se radoucit et cessa de lui mordre les lèvres. Il l'embrassait toujours à une vitesse hallucinante, ne lui laissant quasiment pas le temps de respirer, mais au moins ses lèvres ne saigneraient pas.

Neji lâcha sa tête et reposa le couteau dans le fourreau sur sa cuisse. Il alla placer sa main sur les fesses de Sasuke et le souleva pour le poser sur le plan de travail derrière lui. De cette façon le chasseur de prime le surplombait légèrement, mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser pour autant.

Sasuke enleva le ruban des cheveux de Neji, qui glissèrent sur ses épaules et son dos comme une cascade noire et luisante. Ils dégageaient une odeur plaisante de lavande, que Sasuke avait déjà remarquée auparavant. Ses paumes explorèrent le crane, les épaules et le haut du dos du bandit. Il passa ses doigts sous la chemise blanche et gouta le velouté de sa peau.

Pendant ce temps Neji embrassait son visage : son front, son nez, ses joues, ses tempes, son menton, parfois ses oreilles et le haut de son cou. Ses mains le tenaient collé contre lui.

Aucun des deux ne pensaient plus à la réalité des choses : ils en avaient tous les deux très envie, ils ne se rappelaient plus ce qu'ils étaient censé être l'un pour l'autre. L'important était le moment présent et ce qui allait suivre.

Neji, n'y tenant plus, arracha d'un grand coup la chemise fine de lin de Sasuke, dévoila son torse musclé par des semaines d'entrainement. Avec délectation, il retrouva le grain de beauté sur la clavicule, la cicatrice sur un des ses abdominaux droits, ses tétons sensibles au moindre souffle. Sasuke frissonnait sous les doigts habiles de son partenaire, devant la science qu'il avait de son corps. Il s'accrochait à ses épaules alors que la langue de Neji descendait sur son torse, essayant de garder une respiration normale, tentant de garder la tête droite, de ne pas la rejeter en arrière.

Déjà Neji ouvrait son blue jean et baissait son caleçon long, le laissant complètement nu dans sa propre cuisine. Le soir était tombé et la lampe à gaz luisait péniblement au centre de la pièce. La radio diffusait un air lourd et enivrant. La lumière blafarde jetait des ombres inquiétantes dans la pièce mais aucun d'eux ne se souciait de telles choses. Ce qui était important était les doigts de Neji qui fouillait avec enthousiasme Sasuke qui, lui, en redemandait. La préparation ne dura pas longtemps, chacun d'eux voulait plus.

Neji retira ses doigts, Sasuke écarta les jambes en déboutonnant maladroitement le pantalon de son amant, écarta le sous vêtement et le bandit s'enfonça d'un coup sec et précis en lui. Le chasseur de prime émit un râle entre le bien être et la douleur. L'Hyuuga ne se retint pas longtemps de bouger. Il prit immédiatement un rythme endiablé, qui laissa pantelant Sasuke. La douleur était toujours là pour lui mais le plaisir prenait rapidement de l'ampleur, et les coups de reins au plus profond de sa chaire lui donnait plus envie de gémir de plaisir plutôt que de peine.

Neji cessa soudainement ses mouvements, sortit de Sasuke, cracha dans sa main, se masturba rapidement et rentra une nouvelle fois presque violemment en Sasuke, qui soupira de bien être. Juste ces quelques secondes hors de lui, lui avaient été insupportables. Il se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses épaules touchent le mur derrière lui, et prit appuie sur ses mains. Neji tira sur ses jambes pour mettre son bassin plus près du bord.

L'effet fut immédiat. Il toucha la prostate. L'Uchiha poussa un ''Ouiiiiiiii'' retentissant qui fit sourire son partenaire. Il augmenta la puissance des coups de reins, déjà conséquents, et leur rapidité.

Sasuke était complètement perdu dans le plaisir : il se savait plus qui il était, où il était, il savait que c'était Neji qui provoquait cette vague d'extase en lui, qui le pilonnait si joyeusement, qui lui embrassait le torse. Il savait juste que le plaisir montait en lui par vague, qu'il avait chaud, que sa vue était trouble. Il savait juste que l'homme en lui était magnifique dans son plaisir, que ses cheveux semblaient posséder une vie propre, dansant autours de lui.

Neji observait son amant égaré dans les limbes du paradis. Dans son état normal, son état hautain et froid, il était déjà éblouissant, mais dans la jouissance sa beauté prenait un coté démoniaque. N'importe qui l'aurait pris pour l'ange de la luxure en le voyant avec ses joues roses, ses lèvres rouges carmines, ses yeux embués. Il était à se damner.

Son plaisir était dévastateur, mais il voulait dominer, dominer vraiment, entièrement, bestialement.

Soudainement, sans prévenir, l'Hyuuga se stoppa. Sasuke poussa un cri frustré. Il lui jeta un regard furieux et ne le sentant pas reprendre ses mouvements. Il se contentait de le regarder avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. En moins de cinq secondes, il sortit de Sasuke, agrippa ses hanches, le descendit de la table et le retourna sur le ventre. Il se colla à ses fesses et lécha le dos couvert de sueur.

Lentement, il entra une nouvelle fois dans son intimité, décidé à jouer avec ses nerfs. L'Uchiha essayait de tendre les fesses pour augmenter la vitesse, mais Neji ne le laissait pas faire, tenant son bassin fermement. Une fois complètement rentré, il entama d'atrocement lents va et vient qui mettaient au supplice Sasuke. Il essayait de bouger mais il était incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait que serrer les poings, s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes, et subir le mouvement lascif de son amant. Ce plaisir doux et sensuel n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.

Quand il commença à sangloter dans ses mains, Neji décida de faire cesser la torture. Il agrippa les hanches de son amant, écarta légèrement les jambes pour prendre appuie, et démarra des coups de bassin endiablés. Il eut rapidement mal aux jambes, et les doigts douloureux à force de serrer, il continua toujours plus vite, toujours plus puissamment, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke qui n'en pouvait plus, hurlant alternativement son nom, des jurons et son assentiment. Le chasseur de prime posa à peine sa main sur son membre qu'il jouit à longs traits, se resserrant sur Neji qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux, le souffle court, pris de vertiges. Neji décrocha ses doigts du bassin de Sasuke qui desserra les poings. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs souffles, Neji se retira et se rajusta. Il était encore totalement habillé, contrairement à Sasuke qui était nu. Le chasseur de prime remit son caleçon long et regarda Neji. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Le bandit soupira.

« -Tu demandes si je vais t'enlever ou te laisser, affirma Neji. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, ne fit même pas un geste. Il se contenta de le fixer avec son air impassible.

« -J'aimerais te donner un choix, et que tu me choisisses. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne passerais jamais ta vie à mes cotés alors que ta passion est de chasser les hors la loi. Et moi je ne puis redevenir un honnête homme. J'aimerais te demander de m'épouser, mais ce serait tellement risible. Nous sommes tous deux des hommes. »

Sasuke écoutait Neji démêler ses pensées. Il attendait la décision finale.

« -Tu ne serais pas heureux enfermé dans une prison dorée. Je sais que tu aimes l'action, la chevauchée, les grands espaces. »

Neji ramassa son ruban qui était à terre. Il attacha ses cheveux, laissant par inadvertance une mèche retomber devant son œil gauche.

« -Il n'y a pas de bonne solution. Je ne peux que partir et tenter de t'oublier. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'oublie ? »

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, ne cessa de le regarder, sans aucune émotion apparente. Neji soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ça. Il préféra penser que c'était sa manière à lui de dire oui. Il sortit de la pièce, espérant sortir de sa vie, priant pour oublier cette folie en lui, les yeux de Sasuke brulant sa nuque.

Sasuke l'entendit fermer doucement la porte. C'était fini, tout était fini, il ne craindrait plus pour sa vie. Il ne le reverrait plus, jamais. Il n'irait jamais plus à Fresno, et Neji ne passerais plus à San Francisco. Il aurait du ressentir du soulagement. Pourquoi une main invisible lui étreignait-elle le cœur ?

* * *

><p>Fin de la première partie. La deuxième est pour la semaine prochaine !<p>

Merci à Nami-sama pour son soutient et sa correction ponctuelle.

N'oubliez pas la review !

Date de publication : 24 juin 2010


	2. Partie 2 et Fin

Série : Naruto

Titre : De l'idiotie de la fuite

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Nope

Rating : M ! Lemon ! Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : Two-shot, fini

Genre : Romance, Western, UA, PWP, Séquelle de Dans la poussière et dans le sang

Couple : Neji/Sasuke.

Résumé : Sasuke est le prisonnier de Neji, mais ne compte pas le rester. Pourtant, une fois sorti, la peur de l'autre le tient toujours en son pouvoir ...

Contexte : UA. Far west. Neji habite à Fresno, ou est retenu Sasuke, qui habite lui même à San Fransisco.

Note(s) : Comme je l'avais promis à Nani-sama, qui m'avait d'ailleurs aidé à trouver le scénario de Dans la poussière et dans le sang, je fais une séquelle avec pour personnages principaux Neji et Sasuke, et surtout un lemon.

* * *

><p><span>De l'idiotie de la fuite<span>

Partie 2/2

Un an et demi plus tard, Sasuke eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre de Hyuuga Hinata. Depuis quelques années elle avait hérité de l'entreprise d'import export de son père. Elle avait n'avait pas d'époux et gérait seule, sans conseiller véreux, l'affaire de son père. Il était mort avant d'avoir pu la forcer à prendre un mari. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'elle était une éternelle romantique qui ne voulait pas d'un mariage d'intérêt où elle serait malheureuse. Extrêmement catholique, elle répugnait, disait-on, à contrevenir à la morale.

La lettre lui demandait de venir arrêter un bandit qui sévissait près de Carson City. Elle disait que plusieurs chasseurs de prime s'y était essayé mais aucun n'y était arrivé, l'homme était malin.

La proposition semblait bonne, il accepta. Il se prépara et parti le jour suivant, après avoir informé Kiba. Il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il le couvait beaucoup ces derniers temps, sous prétexte qu'il semblait déprimé.

La ville se trouvait derrière la frontière entre la Californie et le Nevada. Il lui fallut bien deux jours et demi pour rallier les deux villes. Il commença par inspecter sans se présenter. Il n'était pas connu, on lui dirait plus facilement les choses. Et comme il savait y faire pour tirer des informations sans en avoir l'air …

Il se dirigeait vers un bar quand il fut bousculé. En se retournant, il avisa une femme habillée d'une longue robe rouge à dentelles blanches, avec une ombrelle du même style. Elle portait un châle rose vif sur la tête. Sentant le regard noir de Sasuke dans son dos, elle se retourna, le regarda de ses yeux verts bouteille, et lui fit un petit sourire malicieux. Elle continua son chemin comme si de rien était. Un peu décontenancé, le brun allait retourner à ses investigations quand il vit un mouchoir du même rose que le châle de la demoiselle sur le sol. Il le prit, l'examina, et remarqua la broderie ''Sakura Haruno''. Il allait héler la jeune femme mais remarqua qu'il l'avait perdu de vue dans la foule. Il glissa le mouchoir dans sa sacoche en cuir.

Il vit immédiatement que celui ci était ouvert, chose anormale. Ensuite, quand il fouilla, il s'aperçut que la bourse en cuir remplie de petits galets, son leurre, avait disparu. La jeune femme en rose était cleptomane.

Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire en ville et se rendit dans la demeure Hyuuga, dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Mais de tous les bâtiments, c'était le plus somptueux : le plus grand, la plus belle architecture, le plus blanc, les plus beaux jardins, le plus grand domaine … Le maitre d'hôtel l'introduit auprès de la dame, qui le reçut dans son bureau.

Elle portait une longue natte, des petites lunettes à monture légère, ainsi qu'une chemise et un pantalon d'homme, chose très étonnante chez une jeune femme d'aussi bonne famille. Elle haussa un sourcil devant l'air choqué de Sasuke, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue et sourit en coin.

« -Bonjour Monsieur Uchiha. Veuillez excuser ma tenue, je travaillais et ne comptais pas sortir aujourd'hui. C'est tellement plus confortable que les grandes robes à la mode en ce moment, et les chemises légères restreignent tous les mouvements. »

Elle lui serra la main et alla se rassoir à son bureau, lui présentant la chaise devant elle.

« -Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler bagatelle d'intérieur, non ? Rentrons dans le vif du sujet. J'ai fait appel à vous parce que vous êtes le meilleur. J'ai confié la même mission à deux autres personnes avant vous, moins talentueuses, et elles ont échoué.

Cette affaire n'a que trop durée. Mes concitoyens comptent sur moi pour rétablir l'ordre, comme l'a fait ma famille depuis deux générations, depuis qu'elle s'est installé ici.

Voici les faits. Les maisons du voisinages ont été cambriolées il y a cinq mois. Seules huit maisons ont fait l'objet de ces vols. Voici la liste. »

Elle lui donna une feuille avec l'adresse des maisons, la date du cambriolage, le nom du propriétaire, sa fortune et sa profession.

« -Ce n'est pas marqué sur la feuille, mais il est connu que ces personnes ne sont pas tout à fait des bons chrétiens, et pas vraiment des honnêtes gens non plus. Je vous laisse imaginer les délits et les crimes, c'est un peu votre spécialité.

Mais ces cambriolages datent et n'ont touchés que peu de personnes dans le quartier. Par contre le cambrioleur ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il est ensuite passé à une autre zone, celle des bourgeois, il y a quatre mois. Là, beaucoup plus de forfaits. Voici une seconde liste. »

La liste était rédigée de la même façon que l'autre, mais comptait une petite trentaine d'adresses.

« -Autant vous dire tout de suite que ces personnes sont franchement malhonnête, et que si on pose les bonnes questions dans les bons endroits, on sait exactement quelles exactions ils ont commis, à partir de l'âge de cinq ans. Chose que je trouve sordide, mais on a pas tous la chance de pouvoir fuir les lieux de son enfance. Bref. »

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et continua.

« Le voleur a pris trois mois pour finir cette liste. Il en est maintenant à la classe moyenne. Mais les vols sont plus espacé. Cet espèce de justicier doit essayer de prendre de bonnes informations. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. On médit beaucoup quand on est défavorisé. Récolter des informations valables doit lui prendre du temps. »

Elle lui passa une dernière feuille avec les plus récents cambriolages. Le dernier remontait à deux semaines en arrière.

« -Votre mission est de faire cesser ces vols. Même si cet homme joue au Robin des bois, ce n'est pas acceptable. Pour aide, je vous mets en contact avec un bon ami à moi, très discret, et toujours au courant de tout. Shino Aburame. Aller le trouver de ma part il vous aidera. En particulier, il peut vous designer les cibles potentielles, cela vous aidera. »

Elle lui glissa une carte de visite. Hinata le regarda droit dans les yeux et soutint son regard.

« -J'ai confiance en vous, ne me décevez pas, dit-elle avec gravité. »

Elle se leva et tendit la main, signifiant que l'entretient était terminé.

Le maitre d'hôtel lui proposa une chambre dans le manoir, mais il refusa. Il préférait prendre une chambre en ville, c'était plus discret.

Il choisit un petit hôtel dans le quartier des plus récents cambriolage et donna un faux nom au tenancier. Une fois posé sur le lit, il consulta en détail les listes, avec une carte sur laquelle il gribouilla les emplacements, traçant itinéraire. Il n'arrivait à rien de cette façon. La logique n'était pas géographique. Il avait besoin de plus amples informations s'il voulait comprendre la logique du cambrioleur. Il devait trouver ce Shino.

Hinata n'avait rien dit sur la façon de trouver l'homme. Mais comme il savait tout, il avait du être au courant à la seconde où il avait posé le pied en ville, et son identité. Il le trouverait surement sans qu'il ne le cherche.

Il décida de laisser là ses réflexions et d'aller se socialiser au saloon de la rue. Il entra et alla s'attabler à la table de poker. Il commanda du rhum et joua. Il discuta avec les autres joueurs, écouta les conversations, parla des derniers potins, et fatalement en appris plus sur les victimes des cambriolages. L'affaire faisait grand bruit en ville, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, ce qui arrangeait bien Sasuke.

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, un pianiste arriva et mit un peu d'ambiance dans le bar. Les habitués affluaient, s'interpellaient de tables en tables, commandaient à boire et à diner. Quand l'ambiance fut à son paroxysme, une jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux très longs, en robe bleu et juste en dessous des genoux plutôt choquante entra et fut sifflée par la quasi totalité des mâles de la salle. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et alla dire deux mots au patron qui essuyaient les verres au bar. Derrière elle entra un violoniste. Il se posa dans les escaliers sur le coté, ceux qui montaient aux étages.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le comptoir, ses jambes, découvertes, croisées en parallèle. Peu à peu le silence se fit, au grand étonnement de Sasuke. Il observa ses voisins, qui fixaient la demoiselle. Le violoniste, accompagné du pianiste, joua les premières notes. Ils devaient jouer souvent ensemble, si ce n'est tous les soirs, car ils étaient bien ensemble, et semblaient connaître la partition par cœur.

La blonde se balançait d'avant en arrière, en fermant les yeux. La mélodie était douce, c'était une ballade. Doucement, sa voix s'éleva. Elle était chaude et profonde, résonnait dans l'air comme un écho puissant. Elle couvrait toute la salle à elle seule, et le public l'écoutait presque religieusement. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de la chanson autant que les spectateurs.

Les paroles racontaient l'histoire d'une paysanne séduite par un cow boy. La jeune fille, abusée et trompée par de fausses promesses, jura de ne plus tomber amoureuse. De ce fait, tous les hommes tombèrent amoureux d'elle, mais elle leur brisait le cœur les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un instituteur lui réapprenne le bonheur d'aimer.

La chanson se finissait sur des notes douces et joyeuses comme un sourire d'espoir qui eurent l'air d'émouvoir toute la salle.

La blonde passa ensuite à une chanson plus enthousiaste, que tous les soulards du saloon s'empressèrent d'entonner. Puis ce fut une chanson à boire, qui fit sourire le patron parce qu'il dut finir un tonneau de bière pour pouvoir contenter la demande. La suivante fut une chanson libertine, que la jeune femme prit apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à chanter, debout sur le comptoir, faisant voler ses jupons. Vers la fin de la chanson, elle sautait agilement de table en table, faisant admirer ses dessous à quelques chanceux.

S'arrêta sur celle de Sasuke, s'agenouilla devant lui – même dans cette position elle le dépassait de deux têtes, lui caressa la joue et les cheveux tout en continuant à chanter, et le gratifia d'un petit clin d'œil. La chanson prit fin et elle lui glissa à l'oreille : « Ino Yamanaka, pour te servir beau gosse. ».

Elle descendit de la table avec un salto très bien exécuté et salua. Elle sortit peu après, après que son violoniste ait fait passer son chapeau. Ils devaient avoir d'autres tavernes à visiter.

Il demanda plus d'information sur la jeune femme, et on lui répondit que c'était une chanteuse acrobate qui était arrivé en ville voilà quelques années, et qui gagnait sa vie en chantant et dansant dans les saloons. Beaucoup la prenaient pour une prostitué et tentaient leur chance, mais elle les renvoyait avec un chapelet d'insulte. Il paraissait qu'elle choisissait ses amants, mais jamais on ne savait qui en était.

Les trois joueurs discutèrent de la possibilité que Sasuke – ils l'appelaient par le faux nom qu'il leur avait donné – puisse être l'un deux prochainement. Il ne nia pas – l'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment appréciée, il valait mieux se taire – et se renseigna sur son domicile.

Elle logeait chez Sakura Haruno, une jeune femme orpheline depuis ses douze ans qui avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas plonger dans la misère. Elle possédait la maison de son père et sa petite librairie. Elle n'avait apparemment pas de dette, et pas de mari. Elle accueillait la jeune chanteuse, qu'elle avait prise en amitié à son arrivé en ville, et son violoniste, Sai, qui aimait beaucoup le fusain et l'aquarelle, en plus du violon.

Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient régulièrement des donations à l'église et l'orphelinat, et donnaient elles même le pain aux miséreux.

La coïncidence était troublante. L'acrobate vivait chez la cleptomane. Ceci n'avait peut être rien à voir avec l'affaire qui le préoccupait, mais on pouvait tout de même supposer quelques activités malhonnêtes derrière cette association.

Il alla ensuite s'assoir avec cinq hommes aux chopes de bière toujours pleines, qui riaient fort et parlaient beaucoup. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il rentra dans la conversation et en apprit plus sur les bourgeois cambriolés. Effectivement, leurs forfaits n'étaient pas très glorieux, et même parfois franchement glauques.

Il commençait à être tard, Sasuke préféra rentrer. Il paya ses consommations et se dirigea vers son hôtel. Une fois arrivé, il nota consciencieusement tout ce qu'il avait entendu, même sur les deux jeunes femmes. Il s'endormit ensuite comme une masse.

Le lendemain, ce fut des coups sur la porte qui le réveillèrent. Il alla ouvrir en caleçon (_ndB : Mon dieu je voudrais être à la place de shino ! NdA ; ^^ _). Un homme grand, brun, portant des lunettes teintés et un grand châle comme ceux qu'on porte en hiver se tenait devant sa porte.

« -Vous êtes Sasuke Uchiha ?

-Non.

-Bien sur que si voyons. Et vous êtes engagé par Hinata Hyuuga pour arrêter l'auteur de ces cambriolages. Je suis Shino Aburame, je suis là pour vous aider, et je n'ai que la mâtiné pour vous aider. Habillez-vous et suivez-moi. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans un local comportant un bureau, trois chaises, et une bibliothèque remplie de papier en tous genres, de livres de comptes et de feuilles volantes. Sasuke lui montra ce qu'il avait appris sur les victimes des cambriolages. Shino rectifia quelques affirmations et rajouta des informations. Il précisa que le voleur était bien informé car certaines personnes gardaient bien le secret de leurs méfaits.

Les trois victimes potentielles étaient un vendeur d'arme spécialisé dans la nitroglycérine, interdite, un trafiquant de tabac (_ndB : Quoi ? Un rival à Neji-chan ? NdA : Tu verras bien ^^ _) et un armurier qui blanchissait l'argent de braquage. Ils avaient le bon profil, les informations n'étaient pas faciles à obtenir. De plus, ils avaient fait des affaires récemment.

Shino avait appris qu'il y avait une diligence gardée qui arrivait le lendemain avec sa cargaison normale et une autre, plus petite et plus suspicieuse. Il lui conseillait d'aller trainer autour du lieu de déchargement. En attendant il pouvait questionner discrètement l'armurier.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Sasuke prit congé. Il allait suivre les conseils de Shino, et se rendrait en plus à la librairie. Il avait un mouchoir à rendre.

L'homme de la boutique d'arme était vraiment très discret sur son commerce parallèle, mais Sasuke, qui connaissait bien le milieu dit alternatif, ne s'y laissa pas prendre et repéra quelques indices qui confirmèrent son opinion. Effectivement, il n'était pas des plus honnêtes, mais ne s'en vantait pas du tout, ce qui était, somme toute, bon pour la longévité de son commerce.

La boutique de Sakura Haruno était à quelques pâtés de maison de là, il y fut rapidement. Il entra en faisant sonner la clochette, regarda un peu les rayons et se présenta au comptoir. La jeune femme portait une robe blanche et rouge, ainsi que son châle. Elle lisait un ouvrage, ses petites lunettes perchées sur son nez. Elle leva simplement les yeux sur Sasuke, lui donnant un air sévère d'institutrice.

Sans un mot, Sasuke sortit le mouchoir de sa sacoche et lui tendit. Elle le récupéra en souriant.

« -Je me demandais où il était tombé. Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ?

-Votre amie Ino est passé dans le saloon où j'étais descendu, et on m'a conté son histoire, lié à la votre. J'ai demandé de plus amples renseignements, et j'ai retrouvé votre boutique.

-Ah oui, Ino aime tellement la vie nocturne. Elle sort toute la nuit et dort le jour, comme maintenant. Elle impose son rythme au pauvre Sai, qui ne peint plus qu'au lever du soleil, quand le ciel est ocre et rose. Il ne se plaint pas mais je pense que ne pas voir le jour le pèse le pauvre garçon.

-On m'a dit qu'il faisait de l'aquarelle.

-Oui oui, j'ai ici quelques une de ses créations. Il m'arrive d'en vendre quelques une parfois. Regardez. »

Elle sortit une toile de sous son comptoir. Elle représentait une montagne au soleil levant. C'était une très belle peinture.

« -Il a le contact facile, alors tout le monde vient lui parler. Je crois surtout que c'est pour savoir avec qui Ino accepte de passer la nuit, ou le jour devrais-je dire. Il connait toute la ville à la longue, alors qu'elle retient le nom de personne. Elle s'appuie beaucoup sur lui. C'est un brave garçon, et une gentille fille. Différente, extravagante, mais tellement attachante.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était acrobate.

-C'est vrai. Elle s'entraine toujours deux bonnes heures avant de sortir, pour entretenir ses muscles et sa souplesse. Elle me fait souvent peur, elle n'utilise qu'une fois sur deux la porte d'entrée. Elle dit que passer par la fenêtre est beaucoup plus amusant et plus pratique, puisqu'elle entre directement dans notre chambre. »

Sasuke tiqua sur le ''notre'', mais Sakura ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, ni comprendre sa bourde. Elle semblait être sous son charme, elle le dévorait presque des yeux. Elle continua.

« -Elle n'aime pas faire un détour par l'escalier, si on peut s'exprimer ainsi. »

Sasuke laissa le silence s'éterniser, la scrutait en profondeur de ses yeux noirs. Elle sembla assez vite mal à l'aise sous cet interrogatoire muet.

« -Puis-je ravoir ma bourse et mes galets ? »

La jeune femme sembla profondément étonnée par la demande. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses pupilles, qu'elle cacha immédiatement, mais qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sasuke.

« -Qui êtes vous Monsieur ?

-Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas une libraire. Les Haruno sont connus dans la région de Los Angeles pour d'autres activités. Votre père aurait-il fuit avec vous l'empire du crime que contrôlait votre famille ? Serait-il tombé amoureux, se serait-il retrouvé père et aurait-il voulu protéger sa famille de cette influence néfaste ? Quelle est la vérité Mademoiselle Haruno ? »

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à ces accusations. Il y eut un grand bruit, puis Ino descendit en trombe de l'escalier. Elle sauta par dessus la rampe et retomba en arbre droit sur le sol, avant de se remettre en position debout. Elle se dirigea vers Sakura et lui attrapa les épaules.

« -Il n'y a plus de talc ! J'ai besoin de talc pour mes exercices ! Et quand commanderas-tu mes barres ? Elles arriveront à la St Glinglin si tu ne t'en occupes pas ! »

Elle secouait la jeune libraire. Sasuke toussota et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Un immense sourire se forma sur son visage.

« -Hey, beau gosse ! T'es d'accord alors ?

-Je ne pense pas que Mademoiselle Haruno apprécierait, répliqua le chasseur avec un sourire narquois.

-Oh, Sakura … Fais le avec nous Sakura ! »

La jeune femme eut l'air choqué par la proposition. Sasuke riait sous cape, mais il ne savait pas si elle réagissait ainsi parce que son amante lui proposait une partie de jambe en l'air avec un homme, parce qu'elle lui proposait quelque chose de complètement inconvenant pour une honnête femme, ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partager Sasuke avec son amie, ou bien son amie avec Sasuke. (_ndB : XD les déductions… NdA : J'avais envie d'ajouter un peu de SakuIno, mais je sais pas si ça rend bien … XD_ )

« -Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Je le suis plutôt par vos activités. Sakura a laissé échapper que vous aimez grimper aux murs pour accéder à l'étage ? »

Ino lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

« -Qui êtes vous Monsieur, je ne connais même pas votre nom.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître. Par contre, vous pouvez savoir que je connais bien les Yamanaka. C'est une troupe ambulante qui parcours tout le continent n'est-ce pas ? Une espèce de cirque. Ils sont connus pour de petits délits d'une grande dextérité. Ils ont été décimés voilà dix ans par des cow boy alors qu'ils avaient volé des veaux. Mais apparemment il y a une survivante n'est-ce pas ? Et cette survivante s'est acoquinée à une Haruno. Bien étrange coïncidence, non ? Très grand hasard aussi que sévisse dans cette ville des cambrioleurs très doués que personne n'arrive à attraper. »

Les deux jeunes femmes lui lancèrent un regard venimeux. Lentement, Sakura passa une main sous le comptoir, surement pour tirer une arme. Ino avait déjà une main derrière le dos, là ou elle devait garder des couteaux.

« -Du calme Mesdames. Vous seriez mortes avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit au moindre geste. Mon arme est sur ma hanche, toutes protections levées, chargée, et je suis un redoutable tireur. Discutons voulez vous ? »

Les deux amies se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et sortirent bien en évidence leurs armes. Sasuke sourit supérieurement, et posa la paume sur la crosse de son six-coup.

« -Je ne pensais pas coincer le cambrioleur sur un coup de chance, mais il faut avouer que j'ai du flair pour ces choses là. Je comptais d'abord découvrir la victime suivante et vous prendre la main dans le sac lors de votre forfait, mais je suis plutôt content de moi.

-Vous n'avez pas de preuves.

-Hélas, si. Vous voyez, j'ai été informé, et bien informé. Je sais ce qui a été volé. Je sais que le cambrioleur s'est emparé de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des trophées. Or, les criminels sont orgueilleux. Ils aiment laisser cela à la vue de tous, alors que personne ne les remarque. »

Elles étaient très attentives à ses paroles, à ses explications. Tous étaient tendus et prêt à se battre au moindre mouvement agressif, mais pour l'instant l'heure était aux explications.

« -Il a été volé à la première victime une photographie assez rare. Or, ce magasin regorge de photographie en tous genres, au milieu de tableau et d'affiches, qui recouvrent les murs dont on ne distingue même plus la couleur. C'est un trophée minuscule, qu'on ne remarque même pas. Pourtant, il est mis en valeur par un cadre. C'est un premier indice. »

Sakura acquiesça, admirant intérieurement son sens de l'observation.

« -Il y a dans cette pièce une multitude d'objet très précieux, mais minuscules, qui ne se dégagent pas de l'impression de fouillis de cette pièce. Dans un des cambriolages d'il y a quatre mois il est de ceux qui a été perpétré dans le quartier moyen, il y avait un objet d'art africain, un instrument de musique. C'est celui là même qui sert de porte-manteaux mademoiselle Haruno. »

Ino jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'objet en question, et revint se fixer sur le visage triomphant de Sasuke.

« -Il y a bien sûr d'autres objets de la sorte, mais celui qui m'intéresse provient d'un des derniers cambriolages. Une dent en or sur un crane humain. Celui qui est sous verre. La dent appartient au grand père d'une des victimes, qui était chercheur d'or, et qui a fait fortune avant de se ruiner en magouille. C'est un trésor de famille à ce qu'on m'a raconté. C'est un très beau trophée, ingénieusement mis en valeur. »

Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se fit plus dur, leurs mains tremblaient, serré sur leurs équipements.

« -Ma mission est de faire cesser les cambriolages dans cette ville. Je vais partir, et vous dénoncer dès que j'aurais fait parler le revendeur de nitroglycérine. Donc demain. Vous avez jusque là pour fuir. Ensuite, la justice s'occupera de vous. »

Il leva son chapeau vers les demoiselles, et sortit à reculons. Ce ne fut que quand la porte du magasin fut fermée, qu'il consentit à se retourner pour s'en aller.

Il rentra à l'hôtel et rédigea trois fois sont rapport : un pour Melle Hyuuga, un pour Aburame, et un autre pour lui. Il aimait avoir un reste écrit de ses missions, il se rédigeait toujours un rapport après chacune d'entre elle. Sauf pour la traque de Kyuuki et Shukaku. Il avait échoué, et ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. (_ndB : Mauvais perdant :p_)

On frappa à la porte et on lui remit une enveloppe. Elle n'était au nom de personne, juste à la personne qui occupait cette chambre de cet hôtel pendant ce moment là. Cela s'adressait donc à la couverture de Sasuke. C'était une invitation pour le lendemain à une soirée privée d'une petite vingtaine de personne à la résidence des Hyuuga. L'invitation était écrite de la main de Hinata elle même, avec sa propre signature. N'ayant rien de prévu, il décida de s'y rendre.

En attendant, il était encore tôt dans la soirée quand Sasuke fini, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner au saloon, et ne savait pas vraiment quelles distractions il y avait dans cette ville. Il s'habilla un minimum et se mit en quête d'un cabaret.

Le lendemain, il se rendit tôt sur les lieux du déchargement de la diligence. C'était une grande place coté est de la ville, avec un ou deux hangars, des grossistes et un minuscule petit café dans un coin. Cela fit l'affaire de Sasuke, qui s'assit au fond la terrasse, à l'ombre, avec son chapeau sur les yeux. Il commanda au patron une limonade toutes les demi-heures, et lui fit entrevoir sa bourse pleine, pour qu'il se rassure. On lui proposa de l'annoncer s'il attendait quelqu'un, mais il répondit que son rendez vous serait en retard, comme d'habitude, et qu'il saurait où le trouver.

Il lut son livre pendant des heures, ne levant les yeux que quand une diligence arrivait. Il inspectait d'un rapide coup d'œil la cargaison et les hommes et se replongeait dans son ouvrage, n'ayant rien vu d'intéressant.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après midi qu'il repéra la diligence qu'il attendait. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'homme en armes pour que ce soit un honnête chargement d'encre d'imprimerie commandé par le Maire. De plus, la personne à l'intérieur tardait à sortir, elle discutait avec une personne qui venait d'arriver sur la place. Les espèces de mercenaires surveillaient chaque personne présente, y comprit lui. Il vit les garçons qui travaillaient au hangar décharger les trois caisses du toit, et se voir ordonner d'en mettre une de coté, une qui semblait plus lourde.

La personne sortit de la diligence. Sasuke resta estomaqué pendant cinq longues secondes, le temps que l'homme jette un regard circulaire autour de lui. Leur regards se croisèrent et Sasuke sut qu'il était perdu. Neji se tenait devant lui.

Il se leva laissa des pièces sur la table, et partit le plus vite possible. Il du faire un détour pour arriver au bureau de Shino, qui était heureusement là.

« -Neji Hyuuga est arrivé par la diligence de nitroglycerine. Tu le savais ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité.

-L'utilité ? »

Sasuke commençait à s'énerver mais s'exhorta au calme. Personne n'était au courant de leur histoire commune, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on le prévienne.

« -Pourquoi est-il là ?

-D'après ce que je sais, il cherche à se former un trafic parallèle au sien. Il ne veut pas de concurrence, il vient faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas.(ndB : Ah je me disais aussi…)

-Va-t-il rester longtemps ?

-Difficile à dire. »

De toutes façons, lui même ne resterait que jusqu'au lendemain, pas la peine de s'affoler. Il donnerait son rapports à Hinata, laisserait celui de Shino là où il le voudrait, et repartirait le plus vite possible. Neji n'était jamais revenu à san Francisco, il n'irait pas le chercher jusque là.

Il rentra à l'hôtel et commanda un bain. Son regard se posa sur l'invitation. Il se dit que cela lui changerait surement les idées. L'eau lui fut porté, il se lava et s'habilla avec les vêtements les plus chics qu'il ait apporté, et se rendit au manoir.

Le majordome parcouru la lettre du regard, le salua et l'invita à entrer. Il lui passa son rapport et lui recommandant de le mettre dans le bureau de la maitresse de maison. Une servante le mena au salon où se déroulait la soirée. Dès qu'elle le vit arriver, Hinata prit congé des personnes avec qui elle discutait et alla accueillir Sasuke avec un sourire. Elle le félicita de son succès et lui demanda de lui raconter les détails. Il le fit avec bonne grâce. La conversation dériva rapidement et ils parlèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ils se séparèrent pour aller grignoter sur le buffet à disposition. (_ndB : Si tu maque Hina avec Sasuke je crois que je vais vomir… NdA : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Comme si j'étais capable de faire ça ..._)

Sasuke alla voir Shino, ils décidèrent ensemble de laisser le rapport dans la chambre, il le récupérait. Ils discutèrent amicalement de choses et d'autres, et quelques personnes vinrent parler avec Sasuke, curieux de savoir qui ce bel homme était.

La soirée se déroulait bien, Sasuke était détendu, et plutôt joyeux. Les personnes invitées étaient polies et intéressantes, il n'avait pour une fois pas l'impression d'être marginal. De toute façon la haute société était son milieu d'origine, il y avait passé toute sa jeunesse. Il connaissait les codes et les comportements, et était en quelques sortes chez lui, sans le regard accusateur de son père, et le rire dément de son frère quand il avait trop bu ni la lueur désespérée dans les yeux de sa mère, montrée par son mari comme un trophée.

Vers le milieu de la soirée, un serveur lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il était attendu dans le boudoir privé des Hyuga, et qu'il allait l'y emmener. Sasuke se demanda un instant ce que lui voulait Hinata. Peut être une précision dans son rapport, ou lui remettre sa prime. Il suivit le garçon qui l'amena au fond du couloir, ouvrit une porte et la referma derrière lui.

Une silhouette était accoudée à la fenêtre, Sasuke ne la voyait as très. Il distinguait seulement la cascade de cheveux qui luisait faiblement sous la lune. Il avança doucement et elle se retourna.

Sasuke resta bouche bée. Neji se tenait devant lui, plus magnifique que jamais. Il était comme a son habitude totalement en blanc, ce qui mettait en valeur l'albâtre de sa peau et les ténèbres de ses cheveux. Ses yeux clairs semblaient briller d'eux même dans le noir. Les vêtements étaient de la plus fine soie, à ce que pouvait voir Sasuke, ourlés de fils d'argent, et de fils turquoise. Cela mettait en valeur sa taille fine et fuselée, son torse large et musclé.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger, plus respirer. Le voir maintenant, si somptueux, était différent de le voir poussiéreux, fatigué, en sortant d'une diligence. Le voir dans ce cadre quasi féérique donnait à la scène un accent irréel, comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion, qu'il n'était pas vraiment là.

Neji avança doucement de quelques pas, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Il s'approcha, jusqu'à être devant lui, à moins d'un mètre. Il leva lentement la main, et la posa sur son visage, caressant de son pouce la joue de Sasuke. Ses yeux étaient tristes et plein de mélancolie, de regret. Il le pris délicatement dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse. Un soupir de contentement sortit des lèvres de l'Hyuga, surprenant et déstabilisant le chasseur au plus au point. Il se laissa faire, ne sachant que dire.

Avec précaution, Neji s'éloigna, gardant une main sur son bras. Il le regarda longuement, cherchant les différences avec l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant de mois. Dans un soupir, il murmura :

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué ... »

Quelque chose en Sasuke se brisa, et il ne tint plus. Il sauta sur Neji pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le serra à l'en faire mal. Il sentait que si quelqu'un disait quoi que ce soit, les larmes couleraient de ses joues. Il apprécia la chaleur de ce corps, la douceur du vêtement, le plaisir de se voir rendre son étreinte. Il se recula juste assez pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser qui en dit long sur la douleur de la séparation, un baiser plein de douleur et de regret, mais doux malgré tout, un baiser de retrouvailles.

Le trafiquant passa ses mains sous la chemise de Sasuke, et gémit presque dans le baiser en sentant la texture velouté sous ses doigts, cette peau qui lui avait tant manquée. L'Uchiha attrapa plutôt son fessier pour le coller à son bassin, et ne plus être séparé de lui que par les vêtements qu'ils portaient. (_ndB : Yeah ! Allez le tour des vêtements !_)

Neji les conduit jusqu'au grand canapé de la pièce ou il fit assoir Sasuke, se positionnant sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant encore de longues minutes, se frottant inconsciemment à l'autre. Profitant de quelques secondes où ils reprenaient leurs souffle, l'Hyuga lui glissa à l'oreille :

« -Laisses-moi t'aimer Sasuke ... »

La bouche complètement sèche, Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête. L'autre abandonna sa bouche pour son cou, qu'il savait très sensible. Il descendit sur les épaules, et les mordilla, provoquant des ondes de désir et d'excitation qui se répandirent en Sasuke. Les trouvant gênantes, le trafiquant lui enleva sa veste et sa chemise, pour avoir un accès complet à son torse. Il lécha les clavicules, caressa les cotes et les abdominaux, tout en continuant son avancée avec sa bouche. Sasuke tremblait comme une feuille sous ses doigts. Il donna quelques coups de langue sur un téton, et le prit ensuite en bouche. Il le fit tourner sous ses dents, et souffla dessus, provoquant un chaud-froid qui fit trembler Sasuke.

Neji sourit sur sa peau. L'homme était toujours aussi sensible à ses caresses. Il enleva sa propre chemise, et se frotta au torse de son chasseur, lui mordillant doucement l'oreille. Les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent sur son dos, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale. La température de la pièce avait augmenté, rendant l'atmosphère suffocante. La sueur coulait déjà sur leur peau, et donnait un petit goût salé sensuel. (_ndB : *-*_)

Neji se leva des genoux de son partenaire et se clapa par terre entre ses jambes. Il dégrafa le pantalon sous le regard brumeux de Sasuke qui ne faisait plus un geste. Il enleva tout, laissant l'homme nu dans toute sa splendeur, le sexe érigé. Il se lécha les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux, provoquant. Il lapa une fois le gland et se retira, pour sourire avec malice. Il suça ensuite le gland comme une sucette, passant bien sur le frein et sur la fente. L'Uchiha respirait difficilement et le regardait, regardait son membre disparaître petit à petit dans cette bouche brulante. Quand Neji le pris en entier, le faisant buter contre son palet, il soupira et ferma à demi les yeux, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour le regarder.

Il profita de la gâterie pendant quelques minutes, puis sentit ses hanches se faire agrippées et tirées en avant. Son fessier dépassait maintenant du canapé, et déjà des doigts coquins titillaient sa raie. Il ferma complètement les yeux, s'offrant totalement à son amant. Celui-ci cessa sa fellation pour lécher avec application ses propres doigts, puis repris en titillant l'entrée.

Le trafiquant s'appliqua, il le prépara pendant un bon quart d'heure, le suçant en même temps pour lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour pendant plus d'un an. Quand enfin il décida qu'il était près, Sasuke gémissait piteusement, le suppliant presque de faire quelque chose de tangible, de ne pas le laisser au bord du vrai plaisir. Neji le fit s'allonger complètement, retira son pantalon et se plaqua entre ses cuisses. Il lui attrapa la hanche, et glissa son membre dans la cavité à présent ouverte. Il entra doucement, savourant pleinement la sensation tout comme Sasuke. La première poussée était toujours haute en sensations.

Il sortit et rentra une première fois, pas trop fort, pour tester. Sasuke réagit avec un gémissement de contentement. Neji se décida alors à bouger, tout en cherchant sa prostate. Il enchaina les rythmes, les angles, les vitesses, jusqu'à trouver celle qui convenait parfaitement à Sasuke.

Il sentait l'anneau de chaire autour de lui, la chaleur du corps de son amant, ses mains sur ses cuisses qui l'empoignaient. Il voyait l'expression d'extase, la rougeur sur les joues, les yeux brillants de Sasuke qui le regardait, qui lui rendait son regard. Il percevait le plaisir qui montait dans son corps, qui lui brulait le bas ventre, qui propageait des vibrations chaudes et agréables dans tout son corps. Et Sasuke qui se contractait autour de lui, augment la friction et la proximité. Il ne voulait jamais s'arrêter, il voulait toujours rester dans cette position, dans cette extase, dans son amant.

Neji se pencha sur Sasuke, lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres, et lui dit tout bas :

« -Je t'aime Sasuke ... »

Le chasseur explosa. Il jouit sur leurs deux ventres, se cambrant au maximum, et poussant un râle de bien être pur. Voyant ça, Neji jouit à son tour à long traits en lui, grognant dans son orgasme. (_ndB : le lemon …Wow !_)

Ils restèrent dans la même position quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles. Puis Neji se retira et remit son pantalon. Il s'assit sur le divan à coté de son amant, sans rien dire, le regardant juste. Sasuke était toujours dans la brume de son orgasme, et n'en sortit que quelques minutes plus tard, pour fixer son regard sur le bandit. Il se releva et soupira, tout en s'asseyant ( et en tachant le canapé de leurs spermes ) (_ndB : On voit bien que c'est pas eux qui nettoie NdA : Effectivement ^^_).

« -Je ne peux plus nier que je t'ai dans la peau, déclara le chasseur. »

L'Huuyga sourit, et le laissa continuer.

« -J'ai tenté de t'oublier pendant tous ces mois, mais à chaque fois que je voyais une chevelure comme la tienne, ou une personne en blanc, cela me faisait invariablement penser à toi. Et cela me torturait. »

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre ouverte.

« -Si j'avais vraiment réussis à te chasser de ma mémoire, je ne me serais pas enfui en te voyant sortir de la diligence, j'aurais été t'arrêter, toi et tes hommes. Mais j'ai prit peur et je suis rentré me cacher. »

Il darda son regard sur Neji, le scrutant.

« -Pourquoi es-tu dans cette demeure et pourquoi avoir cherché à me voir ?

-En fait, je me suis fait piéger par ma peste de cousine. »

Sasuke afficha un air étonné; Comment la douce mais inflexible Hinata, la si catholique et vertueuse Hinata avait-elle put les pousser dans les bras de l'autre ?

« -Je lui ai conté mon amour pour toi dans mes nombreuses lettres, depuis mon départ de San Francisco. Elle a profité du fait que je sois sur place pendant une période pour t'attirer ici je suppose, et nous forcer à nous rencontrer. »

Sasuke eut l'air pensif, Neji continua.

« -Ma cousine désapprouve mes activités, mais elle comprend que monter cette affaire, certes illégale, est salutaire pour moi par rapport à mon passé, et à notre famille. Elle me demande juste de veiller à ce que ça reste discret, que cela ne fasse pas de vagues ou de blessés. De rester sage et de veiller à ce que tout le monde le soit, en somme. »

Le trafiquant remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, avant de continuer.

« -Mais le problème n'est pas là. Le vrai problème est de savoir comment nous allons gérer notre relation à l'avenir.

-Notre relation ? Cria presque le chasseur,

-Enfin, Sasuke, tu viens juste d'avouer que tu n'as pas réussi à m'oublier. Et je pense à raison que ce sont des sentiments pour moi que tu parles, et pas de haine. Sinon nous ne serions pas arriver à faire l'amour chez toi et ici sans que tu ne me tue d'abord. »

Sasuke grogna et fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, ni acquiescement. Neji le prit pour ce que c'était : un aveu.

« -Je crois avoir dit la dernière fois que s'adapter à l'autre, quelque soit celui qui s'adapte, ne nous rendrait pas heureux. »

L'Uchiha hocha la tête.

« -Mais je peux te proposer une alternance. On achète une maison entre Fresno et San Fransisco, on paye un domestique, et on s'y retrouve tous les week end. Comme ça, on peut continuer nos activités sans se sentir entraver, tout en se voyant. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense qu'on peut essayer. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement sous la lumière de la lune.

* * *

><p>Note de Nami-sama : Neji-chan le génie a trouvé la solution ! Happy end finalement.<p>

Yeah, 4 mois pour une sequelle ! -.-' J'abuse quand même. Merci à Nami-sama pour son soutient.

N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Date de publication : 01/07/11


End file.
